Duel Disks
by halfpipez
Summary: Leo and Luna have received a present from their traveling parents, and it happens to be their first Duel Disks! Sibling fluff.


"Hey Luna, check this out!" Leo ran through the house and skidded to a halt, opening up Luna's bedroom door wide and bounding in. "Mom and dad sent us something!"

Luna looked up from a book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at her blabbering brother who kept going on about how cool it is and how much she was going to like the presents they sent. "They sent us something? What, it's not just a letter this time?" She asked, saving her page with a colourful bookmark and sliding off her bed. "What is it?"

"C'mon, it's so _cool_!!" Leo grinned, grabbing his sister's wrist and pulling her along to the living room where two boxes sat. One had already been torn open, but the other looked unharmed. Luna stepped over to it and looked at it, confused. "Just open it Luna!"

"Alright." She smiled softly at her brother, hoping for his sake she got whatever he had that was 'so cool' as he so eloquently deemed it. She took the scissors he was using from the table and cut along the tape, tearing the box open. She couldn't help but feel a bit of Leo's overexcitement catch on her and she started getting into the spirit. She flipped up the cardboard flaps and dug into the bubble wrap, tossing it behind her and she slowly unburied a brand new –

"Awesome, the Duel Disks even match!" Leo grinned. "Mine is blue, see?" He pulled his own out of his bow and showed it to her. "Too bad they don't fit onto our arms properly though… But I'm sure we can fix that somehow."

Luna was smiling. She never really had a Duel Disk like this before. When she had participated in tournaments when she was younger, they were table duels, or tournament-specified ones. Now she had her own! "You're right Leo, this is awesome." She agreed, fastening it to her arm and watching it tip over. "And they are kinda loose…"

Leo patted her on the back enthusiastically. "Hey, wanna have a duel with these? It would be so much fun! I've never used one like this before."

"Neither have I." Luna nodded with him. "Hey, was there a letter with these from mom and dad?"

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before a look of surprise came over his face. "Oh, um, I don't know actually…"

Luna rolled her eyes as he got down on all fours, looking frantically for a note of any kind. She got down with him after a moment and shuffled through paper and bubble wrap. After all, Luna wanted to know where they got the Duel Disks from. They didn't look like any old model you could find in Domino.

"Eureka!" Leo exclaimed, popping up from under the packaging. "I found it!"

"What does it say?" Luna asked eagerly.

Leo looked sheepish for a moment. "I… can't read mom's writing…"

Luna rolled her eyes again. "Here, I'll read it out for you."

_Hey kids,_

_How is it back at the Tops? I hope you don't miss us too much, because we'll be away for much longer this time. We were in a duel shop recently and found these lovely matching Duel Disks we thought you two might like. We know how much you two love dueling! I hope you use them a lot, they were expensive!_

_Anyways, we will call you later,_

_Mom and Dad_

Luna smiled as she finished reading the letter. "Seems like she wants us to get out of the house and do something!" She said optimistically. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, totally! This is gonna be so cool… No more lame table duels, just monsters! This'll be so cool!" Leo pumped his fist into the air, grinning. "See, I told you you'd like it!"

A few minutes later, while they tried tinkering with the strap to make it tighter, the phone rang. Leo bounced up and grabbed the phone, reading the Caller ID. "It's Mom and Dad!"

Luna turned around. "Answer it!!"

Leo pushed the button and held up the receiver to his ear. "Hey!! Thanks for the presents!!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Leo." His mother's voice came over the speaker. "I hope you have tons of fun playing your Duel Monsters game. Aren't there any tournaments you can enter at the mall?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Whoa, how did you know about the Keycard Tournament?" He asked, surprised. The Keycard Tournament was a contest to get kids throughout the community to come to the mall and participate in a dueling-fest to win three 'keycards' in order to open the treasure chest which held the grand prize. Leo and Luna had been thinking about entering, but you needed your own Duel Disk to play in it.

"Oh, we keep up with the news from Domino City." He could almost hear her smiling. "Well, we wish you luck in the tournament! Can I talk to Luna for a moment?"

"Um, sure!" Leo smiled, handing his sister the phone, already running through deck strategies. He was totally pumped up for the Keycard Tournament!

"Hey Mom!" Luna said, looking back at Leo who had taken out his cards and was shuffling through them. "Thanks for the Duel Disks! We've always wanted our own instead of always using tournament give-outs."

"I'm glad you like them. Are you okay with the pink one? There was a purple one but I wasn't sure. When you were younger you'd always change your mind about your favourite colour." Her mother asked curiously.

"No, the pink's great." Luna assured her. "So, are you going to be home anytime soon?"

"Unfortunately we're extremely busy, but we're going to try to come for Christmas holidays. Is that alright, honey?"

Luna frowned, turning away so Leo wouldn't see. "It'll be hard to beat the Duel Disks as a present, but sure, if you're up to the challenge, Mom!" She joked, turning the disappointment into laughter.

"See you soon, sweetie! I'm sorry we can't see you sooner!"

"Oh, it's alright Mom." Luna forced herself to say. "Well, bye Mom!"

Luna smiled half-heartedly at Leo, knowing already what he was thinking about. "Hey, wanna go to the mall and sign-up for the Keycard Tournament before the spots run out?" She asked, slowly starting to grin as she saw him with a fiercely concentrated look in his eyes.

Leo looked up from the table where he had spread out all his cards and grinned. "Good idea, Luna! Wouldn't want to lose a chance to win something awesome! Let's go!"

Their first Duel Disks may have been compensation for their parents not always being able to be there, but they were already going to put to good use. And hopefully by that time, they would fit.


End file.
